Jack-O-Lantern
by anavihs
Summary: James is in charge of carving Harry's first Jack-O-Lantern. When Sirius, visits, however, things don't go exactly as Lily had planned.


**This is just a one-shot that I submitted on fb... aaand I WON! Lol. If you're on fb, sometime, you should go check out YouMustBeAWeasley199. AWESOME page! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

James quirked his eyebrow at the pumpkin sitting in front of him.

"Are you sure about this, Lil?" he asked, turning to look at his wife.

"It's Harry's first halloween. I think we should at least _decorate_ for it if we can't leave the house. I'll be in the kitchen if you need help."

Lily walked over to kiss his cheek, making him pull her back for a proper snog before she pulled away, giggling a bit, before heading into the next room. James turned to his son, who sat in his high-chair, sucking on his thumb.

"Alright, little man, let's get started."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. James immediately pulled out his wand, his eyes narrowing as he made his way over to it.

"Who is it?" he said in a stern voice.

"Ask me the question, you bloody ponce, I'm freezing my bollocks off!"

James rolled his eyes at the sound of his best mate's voice.

"Who licks those very bollocks once every full moon?" he asked, grinning, leaning against the door frame.

"Shut it, you bugger. I _don't_ lick myself when I transform. Now what does Lily call you when you're alone?"

James flushed scarlet and he hissed,

"You're not supposed to know that!"

"Did you think I wouldn't use the Cloak one last time before giving it to Dumbledore?"

"Merlin's balls, Padfoot-!"

"I reckon you can let me in now, git."

James rolled his eyes but unlocked the door and opened it, smacking Sirius' head as he stepped inside.

"Great to see you too, mate," Sirius said, rubbing his injury and making his way directly to Harry, whose arms were already outstretched.

"There's my favourite bloke. How are we today, then?" he asked, lifting Harry high into the air. Harry gurgled at him for a moment and Sirius lowered him to hug him close. "I've missed you, Elvendork."

"Don't let Lil hear you," James said, distractedly, moving back to the pumpkin, staring at it, considering.

"Is Evans still under the impression that that isn't his name?"

"You can talk to her about it," James said, jabbing his thumb towards the kitchen, "I'd rather be left out of it."

Sirius grimaced for a moment before he shook his head.

"I'd rather not get hexed, thanks."

His gaze switched from his godson to his best mate, only to snag on the pumpkin in front of him.

"What the bloody hell are you going to do with _that_?"

"Carve it, I reckon," James said, tilting his head as he poked at the pumpkin.

Sirius' smirk turned rather wicked.

"Let's have a bit of fun, why don't we?"

James turned to quirk a brow at him.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Lily walked into the living room, expecting to find her husband and son having a quiet evening together. Instead, she found a room _covered_ in pumpkin innards, her husband and son sitting in the middle of it, next to Sirius, with a giant pumpkin in front of them.

"Look, sweetheart, we carved it!" James called while Harry clapped happily, giggling as only a baby could.

"What in the _bloody hell_-"

"Not in front of Elvendork, Flower!" Sirius called, grinning up at her.

Lily slapped her palm over her face, taking a deep, calming breath before she continued,

"For the last time, Padfoot, his name is _not_ Elvendork!" she said, sending a small glare his way before turning to James. "What did you do?"

"I carved the pumpkin like you told me!" he said, grinning. "Harry loves it."

She sighed, turning to the pumpkin and was taken aback. There were moving cut-outs of a dog, a wolf, a rat, a stag, a doe and what could only be a new born deer. Her hand moved to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as she turned back to her husband.

"Happy Halloween, love," he said, getting up to press his lips to her forehead.

While it wasn't for another week, as Lily hugged her husband close, turning to look at his best mate who held a grinning Harry in his arms, she had to admit, it was her best Halloween yet.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
